Community:Phily241/Pacifico
Pacifico is a famous game made by the creator of Sokudo, phily241. This game is known for its cars, roleplaying, and homes. The Cars Pacifico has been mostly known for its cars. The cars are based off a fictional brand called "Sokudo". Not all the cars in the game are Sokudo models. Sokudo designed their cars to be like the ones found in real life. Pacifico is a place where you can roleplay, but mostly known for its cars. Phily241 is one of the most known for his work put into cars. They have currently made a fan group. https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=3057486 Phily241 added a Premium cars gamepass on January 27, 2017, which adds 6 cars to the game as well as a Police extras gamepass which adds three police cars in the game. A couple of months after, Phily released the Car Pack ELITE and renaming the Premium cars gamepass to Car Pack PLUS. On August 14, 2017, the Retro Racers car pack was added, which includes 4 classic cars from the 60s to 80s. The cars were built by Eazyiest. Nearly all cars in the game are painted diffently, However, you can repaint them at the garage That by the White and Blue Gas Station. Administrators This game has few admins in-game. However, if you can get to meet with admin in-game, your lucky. You can get them to socialize with you, and even make friends. Even though it can be exciting to see one, they are still admins and need to do their proper job. Administrators list (May be incomplete): -Collect1ve (Co-owner of Pacifico's holding group SynerG and Programmer of Pacifico) -Meatguel -Raft18 (Raftre's Alt Account) -Raftre -Eazyiest -JxPizza -IcyJedi -relicted -kurikura -Bexn -JvstinP -StaySideways -Repilee -Phily241 (Pacifico owner, SynerG group holder and builder) -Itzt (Programmer and owner of Apex & Oaken) -Rellica (Former programmer and former co-owner, got replaced by Collect1ve, no longer an admin) Game Entities Major Businesses: - McDolan's - Fast Food Restaurant - Starblox - Cafe -Goggle - Office Building Minor Businesses: - Gas Station (with a blue fuel pump sign, this gas station allow you to enter a garage to repaint your vehicle) - Gas Station (with a red and yellow fuel pump sign, you cannot paint your vehicle here you can only roleplay as you were pumping fuel in your car) (don't get confused with the other gas station, this gas station is near the criminal base). - Ducky's/Miyazu/Illicit Performance (Garages operated by groups but after the Criminal Team update, it got turned into a criminal base) This game has been also known for it's beautiful houses. These houses and buildings are not copied models. Almost everything in the game was made by phily241. The scripter of the game is Collect1ve. On July 28th 2017, Premium Homes were added. Emergency Services: -Police Station (Pacifico Police Department) -Health Clinic Center (Pacifico EMS) -Fire Station (Removed in early 2015) (Pacifico Fire Departement). Game Updates Listing *Goggle Update *Pacifico Held Under SynerG Since: 6/30/2017 *Airport Update + Huge fixes/reamped *Premium Homes Update *Retro Racers Update *Aesthetic Update ( minor update ) Current Cars * Audi Quattro * BMW i3 (2015 Model Year) * BMW M3 E30 * Volkswagen Beetle 1.8 * Toyota Corolla (USDM Spec) * Toyota Prius C * Toyota Prius (2011 Model Year) * Toyota Prius (2016 Model Year) * Honda Civic Coupe * Honda Odyssey (2013 Model Year) * Honda Ridgeline (2013 Model Year) * Nissan Figaro * Cadillac CTS-V SportWagon (2014 Model Year) * Chevrolet Tahoe * Chevrolet Metro * Chevrolet Tahoe Police * Ford Focus Titanium * Ford F-250 (Around Late 1990's Model Year) * Local Motors Rally Fighter * Jeep Wrangler 2-Door (2012 Model Year) * Goggle Self Driving Project Car * Shelby Cobra * Sokudo Renard * Sokudo Bolt * Sokudo Crest (2017 Model Year) * Sokudo Triple * Sokudo IDO EV * Sokudo Omni * Sokudo Commercial Van (2018 Model Year) * Sokudo Bolt (Police Ver.) * Sokudo Bolt (Police Undercover Ver.) * Sokudo Ambulance * Tesla Model 3 * Tesla Model 3 (Police Ver.) * Lamborghini Aventador (2012 Model Year) * Lamborghini Countach * Tango T600 * Ferrari 458 Italia * Ferrari Testarossa Removed content *Chevrolet Camaro Iroc-Z *Chevrolet Avalanche *Honda Civic LX Coupe *Honda Civic LX Coupe (Police Ver.) *Sokudo Titanium *Sokudo Crest (2016 Model) *Sokudo Aerobus (Pre-SS3 era) *Sokudo Sora (Pre-SS3 era) *Sokudo Camaro (Later became Chevrolet Camaro, Pre-SS3 era) *Sokudo Xtreme (Rebadged to the 1991 Honda NSX, Pre-SS3 era) *Scion xB *Vespa Scooter *Vespa Scooter (In Red Paint) *Toyota Prius 2013 *Taco Bell Delivery Van (Pre-SS3 era/Early SS3 era, it was the only vehicle to was not removed unlike most of the others vehicles of the Pre-SS3 era) *Fiat 500 *Firetruck (Pre-SS3 era) (The list may be Incomplete) Category:Pages that need to be improved Category:Roleplay